Talk:Honeysuckle (ship)
Italicized article titles make the article cleaner and make sense in a literary and grammatically-correct setting. It is never correct, in any professional setting whatsoever, to leave the title of a vessel unitalicized. Being the title of the article doesn't somehow exclude it from grammar guidelines. *The National Naval Marine Archive's .org site *The Captital College's .edu site *Richmond University's .edu site *[http://www.chicagomanualofstyle.org/16/ch08/ch08_sec115.html The Chicago Manual of Style's .org site] :: If you have never heard of '' The Chicago Manual of Style'', it is a massively acclaimed and accepted guide to American English grammar, in print since 1906. Also, even if you for some reason disapprove of it, I already provided numerous other sources, and there are still dozens more I could provide. I see no clear reason for the removal; please explain. (Tuûr!) 18:45, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Redwall Wiki style is influenced by the AP Stylebook, which doesn't use italics. "Never correct" is inaccurate. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, got me there. Let me clarify, however, that while "never correct" is a piece of what I said, I never made any claim that not italicizing a ship title is never correct at all. I said "never correct in any professional setting". I didn't realize you were using the standard for newspapers, which I usually don't take into consideration when I say "professional settings"; AP is typically for convenience while reading the weekly papers, and isn't used for dictionaries or in scholarly circles other than the press (of course I'm not saying that the associated press isn't a scholarly circle, since saying that would be the equivalent of sacrilege! But you know what I mean). ::Alright! Thanks for clarifying. However, now that I know that you use the AP Stylebook, it seems like a double standard to not italicize the ship's name in the article title (which follows the AP guidelines), and yet italicize it in the text of the article itself (which is the opposite of the AP Stylebook's guidelines). To what purpose is this done? ::: ::P.S. Why did you link me to the Redwall Wiki Manual of Style, and why are you using it as a basis to say I've broken a guideline, TBT? I see no guidelines broken. Nowhere in there does it say anything about not italicizing ship article titles that I saw. In fact, I followed it exactly. Here. Look.Screenshot. However, if you want the rules to say not to italicize ship names specifically in the article title, why not just go and change the manual of style to reflect that? It would've been much simpler than having all this confusing rigamarole of me following the Manual of Style, then finding out that I'm not actually supposed to follow that part. (Tuûr!) 01:55, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::As I said, "influenced by." The AP Stylebook doesn't approve of the Oxford comma either, but I do, so we use the Oxford comma here. 90% of the time the AP Stylebook is to be deferred to if there is a question, or feel free to ask me directly. The italics for ship titles is addressed in the Manual, as you pointed out - but I thought the Manual was clear in that it was for the layout of the page content, not the title of the page itself. The Manual also doesn't say anything about not bolding or underlining article titles either, that doesn't mean it should be done. If there was to be a rule for titles, it would be included. Think of it this way: if you've noticed something is not a uniform procedure across a large amount of articles, something we haven't done at all in nearly 10 years, and you want to alter this large amount of articles, probably best to run it by me first. That way, we save everyone's time. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:54, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've no qualms with your suggestion. The Manual could have just not emphasized that all ships' names needed italicization in an article in the first place, too. Or, better yet, it could have just said at the very start of that passage that it only applied to the description in the article and didn't include the title in the article. (Titles of pages are by common sense part of a page). Thanks for your time. (Tuûr!) 05:03, June 10, 2015 (UTC)